Nephew Of A Vampire Lord
by ash-angel-of-fire
Summary: Harry gets a new home. Sixth Year Story. Ships: HPGW & RWHG. I'll try to finish this someday.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nephew Of A Vampire Lord**_

Author's Note: _I love vampires so I was thinking what if Harry had an uncle that was a vampire._

Prologue:

"Albus you know how much he hates living with them." Remus Lupin said.

"Remus, he can't go to the Borrow, and you know he can't live with you." Albus Dumbldore said.

"I'm not saying he should live with me or go to the Borrow. All I'm saying is you can't keep making him go to the Dursley's every summer. There has to be somewhere else he can go?"

"You seem to know of some other place but Remus he needs to be with someone that as his mother's blood in their veins for protection."

"The person I have in mind has Lily's blood in his veins and Voldemort isn't dumb enough to try and attack this person."

"If you're so sure about this then who is the person?"

"Lily's elder brother, Albeny."

"Albeny… I thought he died years ago."

"No Albus, Albeny is alive, to tell you the truth he's vary far from death."

"I don't like the way you said that Remus, what do you mean."

"Albeny is a vampire"

"A vampire?"

"A vampire lord, to tell the whole truth."

Author's Note: _I know it's short, really short but I wanted to see what people thought about the idea before I wrote a lot only to find out that no one likes it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nephew Of A Vampire Lord**_

Author's Note: _Thank you all for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Just a warning that the chapter's will be short._

Chapter 1:

Albus Dumbldore sat in his office after Remus Lupin had left wondering how he had let Remus talk him into letting Harry go live with Albeny. The last time Albus had seen the man, Albeny had been twenty-three. Albeny must have been turned not long after that last meeting. (I failed Albeny then by sending him on that mission, and I failed Harry now by hiding things from him that I should have told him. I can only hope that they can forgive me for my mistakes.)

…Albeny's Place…

Remus Lupin walked up to the gates of Albeny's house. James' parent's had given the place to Albeny after he'd been turned. Only a few people knew Albeny was alive, Remus among them. The house hadn't changed much over the years, and Remus wondered how much Albeny had changed. Lily and James' deaths had hit Albeny hard. Remus had tried to stay in contact with the vampire only to lose touch with him when he taught at Hogwarts. After knocking on the door Remus waited for an answer. The door opened a few minutes later to reveal, a tall man with semi-short reddish brown hair and clear blue eyes. "Remus, it's been a while. Come in." The man said as he moved aside to let Remus into the house.

"Albeny, I was wondering…" Remus started but stopped when he realized he had no idea how to ask the vanpire if he'd take his nephew in.

"What is it Remus?" Albeny asked.

"You do know where Harry is staying when he's not in school, right?" The vampire nodded. "Well, you see I was… I was wondering if you…if you."

"If I'd take Harry."

"Yes."

"I'd love to take Harry away from them. I've been watching them for years. They treat him like he's lower a house elf."

"I'm glad to hear that you'll take Harry in and let him live with you."

"I'll have to clean the house up a bit and find him his own room…" Remus smiled as he watched Lily's brother ramble on about the things ha had to do to get ready for Harry's arrival.

"How about I go get Harry, well you get everything setup."

Author's Note: _The next chapter should be up soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nephew Of A Vampire Lord_**

Author's Note: _Thank you for the reviews. _

Chapter 2:

Harry Potter sat at the old worn desk in his room trying to do his homework, which wasn't vary easy with Dudley blasting is radio in the next room. Harry signed as a headache started right behind his eyes. Closing his textbook, Harry decided to wait to finish his homework, until Dudley got tired of listen to his radio. Pulling out a piece of parchment and was about to start a letter to the Order, when his Uncle yelled at him to get downstairs. Setting down his quill Harry walked downstairs to find Remus Lupin setting on the couch. "Remus, what are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you, Harry, alone."

"Come on up to my room." Harry said as he turned and made his way back to his room Remus following him. "Well, what did you need talk to me about?" Harry asked as Remus sat down on his bed and Harry sat backwards in his desk chair.

"If you could would you leave the Dursley's?"

"Yes."

"I know someone who will gladly take you in, Harry but…"

"But what, Remus?"

"This someone is your mother's elder brother."

"My mom's elder brother… if he's alive and wants to take me in, why didn't I go live with him in the first place?"

"Well, Harry almost everyone with the exception of a few people thought him to be dead."

"Oh…"

"Harry would you still want to go live with him even if he as a slight problem?"

"What kind of problem?"

"Harry he's a vampire."

Harry looked thoughtful for a while before answering, "Being a vampire doesn't change the person. Just like being a werewolf doesn't mean the person is evil or something like that. Remus is he nice?"

"Yes Harry he's nice."

"What's his name?"

"Albeny."

"I'll go live with him, if you stay there the first few days."

"No problem, Harry."

Harry got up off the chair and started packing his things. When he started packing Dudley's hand-me-downs Remus stopped him, saying Albeny would either make him throw the clothes away or burn them. Harry stared at Remus for a few minutes before putting all of Dudley's hand-me-downs in his trunk. "Now why are you doing that?" Remus asked

"I want to see Albeny burn them." Harry said, Remus couldn't help it but burst out laughing. Harry soon had everything packed and after telling the Dursley that he was leaving for good, they were on their way.

Author's Note: _Wow, two chapters in one night._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nephew Of A Vampire Lord_**

Author's Note: _Thank you for the reviews. I'll try to work on more description and less dialogue, Caitira._

Chapter 3:

Harry stared in awe at the house when they reached it, the front yard was full of huge gardens with every kind of flower he ever knew and a lot he didn't. The path up to the house was made up of all kinds of quartz flagstones. The house itself had wonderful stain-glass windows, with ivy climbing up its sides. "I f you like the gardens. What would you say to your own Quidditch pitch and stables?" A voice said softly from off to Harry's left. Harry turned to see who had spoken to find no one was there.

"Albeny." Remus called. A sharp cry echoed from somewhere to the left.

"What was that?" Harry asked looking at Remus.

"That _was_ a Death Eater." A voice said from Harry's left, the same voice as before.

"I don't like that tone in your voice, Albeny, what happened?" Remus asked as he watched a man walk up to them. Harry watched him to, this man was his mother's elder brother, Albeny he didn't look like any vampire Harry had ever seen, but then again the only vampires Harry had seen were textbook pictures and old muggle movies like Dracula.

"I was sitting in my study waiting for you two to get here, when Christopher came in and told me that we had a Death Eater on the grounds. So the two of us tracked the snake down and took care of him." Albeny said.

Remus looked at Albeny with dancing eyes, "You still call Death Eater's snakes."

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Albeny said.

"No, Albeny the question is who does." Remus said.

"Hmm, excuse me but who is Christopher?" Harry asked.

"Christopher is one of the vampires in my inner circle." Albeny said.

"Inner circle?" Harry asked

"Did Remus tell you I was a vampire?" Harry nodded. "Then he didn't tell you the whole truth…"

"I thought you'd like to tell him that part." Remus cut in.

"Either way…Harry I'm not any old vampire my the last vampire lord." Albeny said. "Let's get on up to the house, I bet you two are hunger."

Author's Note: _The next chapter should be interesting. Albeny will burn Dudley's old clothes within it and Harry will meet Christopher as well as some of the other vampires within the inner circle. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nephew Of A Vampire Lord_**

Author's Note: _Thank You for the reviews. Thanks Caitira for agreeing to be my beta._

Chapter 4:

Harry followed Remus and Albeny into the house looking around Harry couldn't help but stare at the marble entrance way. "Harry, do you want to eat first or put your stuff in your room?" Albeny asked.

"I'll put my stuff in my room." Harry said quickly looking at Remus who smiled.

"Is there something going on here that I don't know about?" Albeny asked looking from Harry to Remus and back again.

"No, nothing…" Harry said.

"What are you two up to?" Albeny said.

"I started packing Dudley old clothes when Remus stopped me and said that you would either make me throw them away or burn them. I wanted to see you burn them so I packed them." Harry said.

"You packed those rags just so you could see Albeny burn them." A voice said from behind them. Harry and Remus spin around. Standing in the doorway was semi-tall blond haired man with green eyes. "The names Christopher but call me Chris. You going to burn them Albeny, because if you don't I will."

Albeny laughed, "I'll burn them." Harry grinned pulled open his trunk and dumped all of Dudley's old clothes on the ground before kicking his trunk shut. Albeny grabbed one armful and Chris grabbed another. "Katie, do you want to help?" Albeny yelled.

"Yes!" A woman squealed as she ran in and grabbed the last armful the clothes off the floor. Harry and Remus followed the three of them into the den where another man was sitting.

"What is going on?" The man asked.

"We're burning Dudley's rags." The woman said.

"Can I help?" The man asked.

"Go for it." Albeny said as he threw a handful of clothes into the fireplace. The man quickly joined in. "Harry, the woman holding the jeans is Katie, the man who was already in here is Alex, and you're already met Chris." Katie, Alex, and Chris all waved in turn, Harry smiled as he watched Dudley's hand-me-down's burn.

Author's Note: _The next chapter should be up soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Nephew Of A Vampire Lord**

Author's Note: _My computer at home crashed so I might not be able to update for a while. Sorry._

Author's Note: _I'm using my school's computer right now, the chapter will be short and far between until my computer can be fixed._

Chapter 5:

"Ok…now that we've got that out of our systems, let's get down to business." Turning he motioned for Harry to follow him as he headed up the stairs. "Here's your room." Albeny said, as he walked into a room to the right of the stairs. Walking in Harry gasped in awe. A huge four poster bed sat in the right corner of the room, a bookcase full of books in the left, a dresser sat along the wall beside the bookcase. Harry opened the dresser doors one by one to find them full of clothes of every kind.

"This is wonderful, thank you." Harry said.

"It was the least I could do after making you wait so long before you came here. I should have gone to Dumbledore myself." Albeny said.

"It's okay." Harry said.

"Now what do you two say about some lunch?" Albeny asked.

"We are all for it." Remus said.

"Good." Albeny said as he headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a pan Albeny made Remus and Harry two Ham and Cheese sandwiches each. After lunch they went back into the den where all the other vampires were.

Author's Note: _Sorry, but I have to stop there class is about to end. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nephew Of A Vampire Lord**_

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6:

"Hey, what's up?" Chris asked.

"The sun." Harry said.

"He got it, why did he get and you didn't get it Alex." Chris said.

"You're getting on my nerves, Chris." Alex snapped.

"Chris honey, stop being a pain." Katie said.

"But I don't want to." Chris said.

"Chris… don't make Alex angry he hasn't feed yet today." Katie said.

"La, la, la, la, la, la." Chris sang. Alex growled before he rushed Chris fangs bared. Harry's eyes widened but before Alex could touch Chris, Albeny was between the two of them.

"Chris, stop it, Now. Alex go find something to eat." Albeny snarled baring his fangs.

Chris shut up in seconds, while Alex left the room. "Harry, I'm sorry about that. Chris and Alex fight a lot. It all friendly fighting but I was hoping to be able to warn you before hand."

"It okay, Ron and Hermione fight a lot too." Harry said.

Author's Note: I know it's all talking but once we get passed all the beginning crap the story when get better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nephew Of A Vampire Lord**

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in like forever. I've decided to start this up again, I hope you like it.

**Warning**: This story will have a slash couple in it. If you don't like don't read. Thou it is not part of the main story it needs to be in.

Chapter 7:

It had been three weeks since Harry had come to live with Albeny and he was starting to think that there was nothing that could surprise him anymore, he was dead wrong. Remus was staying for the rest of the summer, and Harry couldn't have been happier. That is until he went to bed.

_…Harry watched as Lord Voldemort looked up and sneered as he watched Lucius and Bella drag the struggling elf into the room. "Katerine, how nice it is to see you again." Voldemort hissed._

_"Go crawl back into the hole you came from, Tommy." Katerine snarled._

_"Temper, temper, Katerine. Thou I must say that this little reunion would be so much sweeter if your brother were here, don't you think?"_

_"Well, he's not here and he never will be, because you killed him."_

_"Oh, but Katerine that is where your wrong." Voldemort sneered as the doors of the room opened, and Peter walked in, a casket floating behind him. Katerine stared at the casket, fear gripping her heart. Peter set the casket down in front of Voldemort who grinned sickly. "Open it." Peter nodded before opening the casket and floating out the perfectly enacted body of James Potter._

_"No…" Katerine whispered. Lucius and Bella's grips on her tighten as Voldemort walked toward her pulling his wand out has he came near. Once he was standing beside her he placed the tip of his wand to her wrist and started muttering under his breath._

_As Voldemort pulled his wand away from Katerine's wrist a thin line of red followed. Walking over to James' body Voldemort bent down and put the tip of his wand to James' wrist. The red line stated on James' wrist as Voldemort pulled his wand away._

_Katerine started to get really tired. She sagged against the grips of the Death Eaters. Katerine fought to stay awake as she watched her twin brother's body slowly start getting a healthy peach hue to it. Just as Katerine's eyes were closing, James took a deep breath and opened his eyes…_

Harry woke screaming his hand clamped over his scar. "Harry. Harry it's okay it was just a dream." A soothing voice said from his left. Opening his eyes Harry saw Albeny sitting on the edge of his bed.

"That wasn't a dream it was a vision." Harry said looking up at his Uncle.

"A vision…of what?" Albeny asked.

"Voldemort. I…I… I think he brought my Dad back to life." Harry replied.

Albeny nodded, "Well, if you think he did then we going to need to tell someone."

"Who?"

"My mate." Albeny said as he got up then walked to the door, "Well, are you coming." Harry nodded before jumping out of bed and throwing on his jeans and a t-shirt. Harry followed Albeny downstairs and into the den he was surprised to find that Remus was there reading.

"Harry, what's wrong why are you up?" Remus asked.

"I had a vision." Harry said softly watch Albeny who was standing beside the fireplace. "So… did you tell your mate?" Harry asked.

"Your mate?" Remus yelled, "What kind of vision would make you call your mate?"

"The kind that involves my brother-in-law coming back to life." Albeny stated as a gust of wind blew through the room. Harry stared at the figure that was now standing next to Albeny. It was a man what long white hair and clear blue eyes edged in silver. "Harry I would like you to meet my mate Sasha. Sashathis is my nephew Harry."

Author's Note: I'll update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nephew Of A Vampire Lord**

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry but this chapter is all talking.

Chapter 8:

"It's nice to finally met you Harry." Sasha said.

"It's nice to met you too." Harry said.

"Now Albeny told me that you had a vision?" Sasha asked

"Yes, I saw Voldemort bring my Dad back to life using some girl named Katerine" Harry said.

"Kat…. Kat was there but she's not even in the country." Remus said.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Your aunt. Kat is your Dad's twin sister." Remus said

"Why wasn't she in the country because she is now?" Harry asked.

"Kat was exiled from England." Remus said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"She wouldn't stop saying that Sirus was innocent. The Ministry finally told her that if she didn't leave that'd give Sirus the kiss and take her daughter." Remus said.

"How do you know all this and if you knew Kat was fighting for him why did you still believe he did it?" Harry asked.

"Anna told me all of it after she'd seen Kat onto the plane, as for why I still believed he did it I didn't entirely believe he did after that but I knew that if Kat couldn't get him out on one but James and Lily themselves could." Remus said.

"Who's Anna and why was Kat so willing to fight for him?" Harry asked.

"Anna is my wife, but she is no longer able to see, talk, or hear from me. Kat is well was now Sirus' wife." Remus said.

"Why can't Anna see, talk, or hear from you if she's your wife? Kat's daughter is she Sirus' kid?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry won't allow it and yes." Remus said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Harry asked.

"He was told they were dead. He didn't want to think about them so I guess he just never got the chance to tell you." Remus said.

"Oh…" Harry said.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can get them out of there alright." Sasha said.

"Thank you." Harry said looked up at the vampire. Sasha nodded before leaving.

Author's Note: Well there…you know a little bit more background and stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Harry was sitting on the couch with Remus beside him, staring at the fire. He didn't even look up when the door of the den opened and Ron and Hermione walked in. "Hey Harry, what you been up to? Mom told us that you had moved in here." Ron said as he sat down in the chair beside the couch. Harry didn't even seem like he heard them. Ron looked at Hermione then at Remus who was also staring into the fire. "What's up with them?"

"They're waiting." A voice echoed from behind Ron.

"Waiting for what?" Ron asked as he turned and got his first look at Albeny.

"Answers to their questions." Albeny said before leaving again.

Ron and Hermione sat there waiting for the next two hours before they wanted to start screaming. But right before they were about to go find Albeny and go home a gust of wind whipped threw the room. Harry jumped up and looked around. "Sasha."

"I'm right here kid." Sasha said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Are they?"

"Yeah kid they are there along with your Mom and Sirius."

"Sirius is alive."

"Yup." Sasha said and then had to use the blurring speed of the vampire to catch the teenager before he hit the ground as he fainted.


End file.
